You Are My Destiny
by karinalu
Summary: AU. Keluarga Heartfilia dan keluarga Dragneel sepakat untuk menjodohkan putri dan putranya. Namun, ketika salah satu dari mereka menghilang, apa yang harus mereka lakukan? I'm not good at making Summary. Mind to RnR? / Chap.5 Updated!
1. Chapter 1

Ohayo/Konnichiwa/Konbawa Minna! Karin hadir kembali dengan fic baru! Yippie! (Woy yang lama dilanjutin dulu!) Huehehe, chapter ke-6 Remember Me udah ku-update kan? Huahaha. Chap.7nya lagi dalam proses, karena itu aku ingin menulis fic baru yang idenya begitu membuncah dalam otakku (halah). Baiklah, capcus cyiiin (eh kok jadi ngondek gini), Happy Reading!

**Disclaimer**

Fairy Tail milik... Hiro Mashima lah, coba aja Fairy Tail punyaku wkwk

* * *

**You Are My Destiny**

.

**Genre : Romance/Drama/Hurt/Comfort**

.

**Pair : Natsu D. X Lucy H.**

.

**AU. Maaf bila gaje, OOC, typo(s), dan kekurangan lainnya**

.

Mentari nampaknya sedang berbahagia. Ia memancarkan sinarnya dengan terik di musim panas kali ini. Tentu saja setiap musim panas, ia selalu menyinari bumi dengan bahagianya. Namun musim panas kali ini, mentari amat bahagia, karena ia akan menyambut kelahiran seorang gadis manis.

Tak hanya mentari yang berbahagia, awan pun menyambut kehadiran gadis cantik ini. Tak sedikit pun ia menampakkan kegelapan. Awan-awan putih menggumpal seperti kapas, melayang di udara.

Mari kita lihat ke dalam rumah sakit, tempat sang gadis akan melihat dunia untuk pertama kalinya...

"OWEEEE!" Terdengar suara bayi menangis, yep, untuk yang pertama kalinya. Tangisan kecilnya itu membuat orang-orang dalam ruangan itu berangsur lega, sekaligus bahagia. Terutama ibu dari bayi yang berjenis kelamin perempuan itu.

Setelah dibersihkan, gadis kecil yang manis itu dibawa ke pelukan ibunya.

"Ia sangat cantik sepertimu." Ucap sang ayah, yang sedaritadi setia menemani istrinya saat persalinan. Sang istri mendengarnya hanya bisa tersenyum senang, tentu ia lelah dengan proses persalinan yang memakan waktu 5 jam itu. Namun lelahnya tergantikan dengan kehadiran putrinya yang cantik itu.

"Kita akan menamainya siapa?"

Ibu muda itu memejamkan matanya, berusaha mencari nama yang pas untuk anaknya. Kedua kelopak matanya begitu kompak dan cepat membuka ketika ia menemukan ide yang bagus.

"Bagaimana kalau diambil dari nama tempat dimana kita pertama bertemu?" Tanya sang istri, berusaha menggali ingatan suaminya tentang masa-masa indah mereka dulu.

"Love and Lucky?" Jawab sang suami, dengan nada bertanya.

"Ketika kita bertemu, huruf 'k' hilang dari papan namanya."

"Love and Lucy? Ah, Lucy! Nama yang indah, sayang."

"Kau setuju?" Sang istri kemudian menoleh pada bayi yang ada di pelukannya. "Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia." Tiba-tiba Lucy kecil membuka matanya. Layla Heartfilia, sang ibu, pun terkejut saat putrinya melihat ibunya untuk pertama kalinya.

"Ohayou My Princess." Ucap Jude Heartfilia, ayah dari Lucy, kemudian tersenyum pada putri pertamanya. Memang pada saat itu jam menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi, ketika semua orang mulai sibuk beraktivitas.

"Selamat datang di dunia gadis kecil." Layla pun ikut menyambut kehadiran Lucy. Setelah itu, Lucy kecil kembali menutup matanya. Ia senang sekali bisa melihat papa dan mamanya.

Tiba-tiba suster datang dan memberitahukan bahwa bayi dan ibu harus istirahat sebentar. Jude pun mengangguk dan membiarkan istri serta anaknya dibawa ke ruang rawat inap khusus ibu dan anak. Ia pun keluar dari ruang persalinan, kemudian mengambil telepon genggam dari saku celananya. Tak lupa menekan angka-angka yang berada di layar hp canggihnya. Memang Jude adalah seorang pebisnis yang kaya. Ia memiliki sebuah perusahaan besar yang sudah bercabang dimana-mana. Jadi tak heran bila ia sudah menggunakan teknologi canggih yang tak kalah dari anak muda jaman sekarang.

"_Moshimoshi_. Ada apa Jude?" Terdengar suara seorang pria dari speaker handphone Jude. Tentu seseorang yang Jude kenal.

"Putriku sudah lahir." Jawab Jude singkat. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum, tak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya yang begitu membludak.

"ASTAGA! CIYUS?!" Tak disangka, sang pria di ujung telpon berteriak, dan dengan bahasa yang... membuat Jude memijat-mijat keningnya. Belum sempat menjawab, pria itu nampak berteriak pada seseorang selain Jude, yang tentunya dapat Jude dengar karena suara pria itu memang lantang. "SAYAAAAAANG! PUTRI JUDE SUDAH LAHIIIIR!"

'_Ah, ia sedang di rumah ya..._' Batin Jude karena setelah itu ia dapat mendengar suara wanita, yang tentunya adalah istri dari pria itu.

"KAMI AKAN KESANA SEKARANG!" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara wanita di telpon, berbicara pada Jude.

"Ah, jangan sekarang. Nanti sore saja. Ada sedikit pemeriksaan kesehatan." Jawab Jude apa adanya.

"...Baiklah..." Wanita itu nampak kecewa dengan jawaban Jude. Dan sepertinya ia memberikan telpon genggam kepada sang suami.

"Sekitar jam 5 sore kami akan kesana."

"Baiklah. Ah, kamarnya ada di Gedung Sakura Lantai 2 Nomor 202."

"Hm."

Jude pun menyudahi percakapan singkatnya dengan teman baiknya itu. Ia pun berjalan menuju Gedung Sakura, tempat dimana Layla dan Lucy kecilnya berada.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Tok tok tok!

"Masuk." Ucap Layla pelan. Ia cukup lelah dengan serentetan pemeriksaan kesehatan yang dilakukan pada ibu yang baru melahirkan. Namun ia nampak tersenyum senang melihat kehadiran seorang pria di kamar 'sementara'nya.

"Selamat telah menjadi ibu." Ucap pria itu pada Layla kemudian tersenyum.

"Terimakasih. Lama tidak berjumpa." Balas Layla dengan senyuman pula.

"Ah ya kau benar, Layla. Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namanya?" Pria itu berjalan ke box bayi yang memang disediakan di kamar itu. Melihat gadis kecil cantik berambut pirang seperti orang tuanya.

"Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia."

Belum sempat membalas perkataan Layla, pria itu dikejutkan dengan pintu kamar yang dibuka secara mendadak. Diikuti sebuah teriakan kecil dari seorang wanita.

"Laylaaaaaaa~" Wanita itu berlari kecil menghambur ke tempat tidur Layla.

"Grandine. Senang kau datang." Layla memaparkan senyumnya kembali. Kemudian mereka bercipika cipiki ala ibu-ibu arisan.

"Nah, dimana gadis kecil yang manis itu?" Tanya wanita yang bernama Grandine itu, mencari putri kecil Layla.

"Lucy disini." Ucap suaminya, yang sudah memasuki kamar sebelum Grandine tiba.

"Aaahhh cantiknyaaaa! Ia persis sepertimu, Layla." Grandine menghampiri baby box, melihat sebuah pemandangan yang amat indah dan menggemaskan. Sayangnya, Lucy kecil sedang tertidur pulas.

"Nah nah nah, kamu ingin anak perempuan eh, Grandineku?" Tanya sang suami menggoda Grandine.

"Tidak sekarang, sayang." Jawab Grandine sambil terus memandangi Lucy kecil.

Tiba-tiba pintu kembali terbuka, nampak Jude masuk, menggendong bayi laki-laki.

"Sayang, aku tau kau sangat antusias dengan kelahiran Lucy. Tapi bukan berarti kau memberikan putra kita pada Jude kan?" Suami Grandine berjalan menuju Jude dan menggendong putra pertamanya.

"Tapi aku sangat senang, Igneel!" Grandine pun mengambil(?) putranya dari Igneel dan menggendongnya. Jude pun duduk di samping tempat tidur Layla. Sementara Grandine dan Igneel duduk di sofa yang berada di dekat pintu.

Kedua pasangan itu memang terkenal amat dekat. Layla sudah berteman dengan Igneel sejak mereka SMA. Sementara Grandine dan Jude berteman sejak kuliah. Kemudian takdir mempertemukan mereka sehingga Grandine menikah dengan Igneel, disusul dengan pernikahan Jude dan Layla. Soal anak, Grandine telah melahirkan putra pertama mereka sekitar dua bulan yang lalu. Dan ia pun tak sabar dengan kelahiran putri Jude dan Layla.

Mereka berempat mengobrol begitu akrab. Sampai Igneel berteriak dengan bahagianya.

"AH!"

"Ada apa, sayang?" Tanya Grandine pada suaminya.

"Kau memikirkan apa yang aku pikirkan, Igneel?" Tanya Layla, seperti mengerti maksud sahabatnya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Layla?" Tanya Igneel dengan nada polos.

GUBRAK!

"Kau berniat untuk menjodohkan Lucyku dengan putramu kan?" Layla bertanya kemudian tersenyum simpul. Igneel pun mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Aaah suamiku! Itu ide yang sangat bagus!" Grandine pun langsung setuju dengan ide suaminya.

Layla pun bertanya pada suaminya, "kau setuju, sayang?"

"Tentu saja, sayang. Aku sangat bahagia hari ini!" Jude berkata dengan diikuti senyuman.

"Kyaaa! Mereka akan cocok sekali! Aku bisa membayangkan pernikahan mereka! Kyaaa!" Grandine teriak-teriak excited. Jude bersweatdrop atas kelakuan sahabatnya itu. Namun semua tersenyum atas perjanjian kecil itu.

"Sayang, Lucy bahkan baru lahir. Kau sudah memikirkan pernikahan mereka?" Igneel bertanya.

Tak menggubris pertanyaan suaminya, Grandine membawa putranya ke baby box. Seolah ingin memperkenalkan mereka berdua.

Tepat saat Grandine setengah membungkuk di depan baby box, mata Lucy kecil kembali terbuka. Bibir Grandine membulat, terkejut atas apa yang ia lihat. Terkejutannya ditambah ketika ia melihat putra kecilnya tertawa melihat Lucy kecil yang sudah bangun. Grandine pun tersenyum penuh makna. Kemudian memperkenalkan putranya kepada Lucy kecil yang manis itu.

"Kau senang, sayang? Natsu Dragneel, ini Lucy Heartfilia, pasangan hidupmu."

.

.

.

.

* * *

Bagaimana bagaimana? Bagus? Jelek? Review yah!

Masih jaman perjodohan? Masih kok! #maksa Hahaha :3 Konfliknya memang belum terlihat sekarang... Tunggu saja hahaha! #plak

Mungkin banyak fic tentang perjodohan juga, jadi maafkan Karin karena muncul dengan awal yang sama, tapi isinya beda kok! Hehehehe :3

Kalau begitu, tak sudahi chapter pertama ini. See ya on the next chapter! Jangan lupa review yah!

Jaaaa~


	2. Chapter 2

Halooooooooo! Chapter 2 dari You Are My Destiny dataaaang! Silahkan dinikmati! (?)

**Disclaimer**

Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima

* * *

_Previous Story_

_Tepat saat Grandine setengah membungkuk di depan baby box, mata Lucy kecil kembali terbuka. Bibir Grandine membulat, terkejut atas apa yang ia lihat. Terkejutannya ditambah ketika ia melihat putra kecilnya tertawa melihat Lucy kecil yang sudah bangun. Grandine pun tersenyum penuh makna. Kemudian memperkenalkan putranya kepada Lucy kecil yang manis itu._

"_Kau senang, sayang? Natsu, ini Lucy, pasangan hidupmu."_

.

**You Are My Destiny**

.

**Genre : Romance/Drama/Friendship**

.

**Pair : Natsu D. X Lucy H.**

.

**AU. Maaf bila gaje, OOC, typo(s), dan kekurangan lainnya**

.

Tepat 3 tahun kemudian...

"Happy Birthday Lucy! Happy Birthday Lucy! Happy birthday, happy birthday! Happy Birthday Lucy!" Nyanyian para orang dewasa terdengar, menyambut ulang tahun ketiga dari putri Jude dan Layla Heartfilia. Pesta ulang tahun kecil itu diadakan di taman belakang mansion Heartfilia. Tak banyak yang hadir. Beberapa keluarga dekat, dan tentunya keluarga Dragneel.

Lucy kecil duduk di depan kue yang tidak terlalu besar. Walaupun masih batita, Lucy kecil nampak cantik dengan rambut pirangnya yang masih pendek. Ia mengenakan dress kecil berwarna pink dan putih, menambahkan kesan imut pada anak yang sudah imut itu. Di sampingnya sudah ada anak laki-laki seumurannya, berambut merah muda. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Natsu Dragneel.

Semua hadirin bernyanyi supaya Lucy meniup lilin. Layla yang berada di samping Lucy pun menyuruh Lucy kecil untuk meniup lilin. Lucy menarik napas dan bersiap untuk meniup sebuah lilin yang membentuk angka 3 tersebut. Namun sebelum ia dapat meniup lilin itu...

WUUUSH!

Natsu meniupnya duluan! Semua terkejut atas kelakuan bocah kecil itu. Sontak ayahnya, Igneel, menggeplak kepala Natsu pelan. Lucy kecil menangis, Layla berusaha menenangkannya. Jude menyuruh pelayannya untuk menyalakan lilinnya lagi.

Semua orang kembali bernyanyi lagu "Tiup lilinnya". Namun, Lucy kecil tetap menangis. Seolah ingin bertanggung jawab, Natsu kecil mengambil sesuatu dari kantongnya. Dan ia memberikannya pada Lucy kecil, diikuti grinsnya yang mempesona (?).

Benda apa itu? Lucy kecil berhenti menangis dan mengambil boneka yang di berikan Natsu. Bagaimana boneka itu bisa muat di kantong Natsu? Boneka berbentuk gadis kecil yang imut itu berukuran kecil, sehingga muat-muat aja dimasukkin dalem kantong Natsu.

Semua orang takjub atas apa yang mereka lihat. Kecil-kecil aja udah so sweet gitu hahaha. Grandine tersenyum melihat tingkah putranya. Beberapa hari yang lalu, Grandine, Igneel dan Natsu pergi ke toko mainan untuk membelikan Lucy hadiah. Grandine telah menemukan kado yang pas, kemudian membayarnya. Tiba-tiba Natsu berlari-lari kecil menuju Grandine sambil membawa sebuah boneka perempuan. Grandine bingung dan menganggap Natsu ingin bermain boneka seperti anak perempuan. Awalnya Grandine menolak dan melarang Natsu untuk membelinya. Tapi Natsu malah menangis dan Grandine terpaksa membelinya. Ternyata, boneka itu akan Natsu berikan untuk Lucy sebagai hadiah ulang tahun...

Setelah meniup lilin dan potong kue, Lucy kecil menerima banyak kado dari para undangan. Tentu ia ditemani Layla, juga Natsu yang dipangku Grandine. Setelah itu Layla dan Grandine membiarkan Natsu kecil dan Lucy kecil bermain bersama. Kedua ibu itu kemudian bergosip sambil memperhatikan kedua anaknya. Ditengah-tengah kegiatan bergosip, Layla dan Grandine dikagetkan dengan suara Lucy kecil yang sedang menangis. Nampaknya, Lucy kecil terjatuh sehingga ia menangis. Layla hendak menghampiri Lucy, namun Grandine seperti menahannya. Dan Grandine menunjuk anak laki-lakinya yang sedang memetik bunga iris yang tidak terlalu banyak ditanam di mansion Heartfilia. Natsu kecil berlari menghampiri Lucy kecil, dan menyerahkan bunga itu kepada anak perempuan di hadapannya. Lucy kecil berhenti menangis dan menatap Natsu. Lucy menerima bunga itu dan mendekapnya di depan dadanya. Natsu kecil tersenyum―lebih tepatnya menyunggingkan cengiran khasnya, yang membuat Lucy kecil ikutan tersenyum dengan manisnya.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Beberapa hari kemudian...

"Apa? Kenapa tidak pindah pekerjaan saja?" Sahut Jude Heartfilia, nada bicaranya nampak kecewa.

"Tidak bisa Jude. Tawaran ini hanya muncul sekali saja. Lagi pula, Grandine pasti akan sering bermain kesini, ya kan sayang?" Igneel menoleh pada istrinya.

"Ya Jude, ada sepupuku di kota ini. Jadi jangan khawatir. Walaupun aku tidak bisa selalu membawa Natsu." Grandine menengok ke sampingnya, Natsu dan Lucy kecil sedang main kejar-kejaran dengan bahagianya, seolah tak peduli dengan percakapan orang tua mereka.

Suara pintu dibuka terdengar. Nampak seorang wanita anggun memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"Jadi benar kalian akan pindah ke Crocus?" Tanya wanita itu, kemudian ia duduk di samping Jude.

"Ya, maafkan kami Layla. Ini perintah atasanku." Balas Igneel dengan nada kecewa.

Layla tersenyum kemudian berkata, "tak apa, Igneel. Tapi perjanjian kita masih berlaku kan?" Layla mengedipkan mata kanannya.

Semua orang dewasa yang ada di ruang itu tersenyum. Igneel membalas dengan semangat, "tentu saja!"

Malam ini mungkin adalah malam terakhir Lucy kecil bersuka riang dengan Natsu kecil. Setelah ini, keluarga Dragneel akan pindah ke Crocus karena Igneel dipindah-kerjakan. Kalian bisa menebak apa yang terjadi pada Lucy kecil? Ya, ia menangis ketika ia tau ia tidak bisa bermain lagi dengan Natsu kecil. Setiap pagi setelah sarapan, biasanya Natsu kecil akan datang bersama keluarga Dragneel. Namun tidak untuk hari itu dan seterusnya. Dan setiap pagi setelah sarapan, Lucy kecil menunggu di taman bunga, tempat mereka senantiasa bermain bersama...

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Lucy kecil tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik. Kini ia sudah berumur 7 tahun. Ya, ia sudah mengenyam pendidikan di SD yang berada di dekat mansion Heartfilia. Setelah 4 tahun tidak bertemu Natsu, ia mulai melupakan sosok anak laki-laki itu. Kini ia punya banyak teman yang juga sering main ke rumahnya.

Namun, takdir tak membiarkan Lucy tersenyum bahagia di masa kanak-kanaknya. Hari itu, 7 Juli X777, Layla Heartfilia meninggal karena sakit parah. Mendengar berita tersebut, keluarga Dragneel langsung tancap gas menuju mansion Heartfilia.

Sementara itu di mansion Heartfilia...

"Papa, mama pergi kemana? Kenapa mama tidak ikut sarapan bersama kita?" Lucy bertanya pada papanya dengan nada yang sungguh polos. Namun pikiran Jude sedang kacau. Ia tak menggubris pertanyaan putrinya itu lalu meninggalkan ruang makan serta berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya. Pukul 10 nanti, Layla akan dimakamkan di pemakaman yang dekat. Lucy pun berlari menuju ruangan dimana mamanya telah terbaring tak bernyawa.

"Mama, mama pasti lelah karena pengobatan terus menerus itu ya?" Lucy duduk di kursi disamping kotak dimana Layla terbaring. Semua pembantu Heartifilia sangat miris melihat kejadian itu. Tapi mereka membiarkan putri kecil itu menghabiskan detik-detik terakhirnya bersama mamanya tercinta.

Lucy membelai rambut mamanya yang pirang serta halus itu. "Mama jangan khawatir, Lucy akan selalu menemani mama hingga mama terbangun. Mama pasti akan bangun kan?" Lucy tersenyum polos, kemudian tertidur di samping mamanya.

"Maafkan kami Hime-sama, tapi Layla-sama harus dimakamkan sekarang." Suara seorang wanita membangunkan Lucy kecil dari tidur lelapnya. Lucy mengucek-ngucek kedua manik karamelnya. Kemudian ia sadar kalau mamanya akan dibawa ke suatu tempat, yang Lucy tidak tau itu dimana.

"Mama mau dibawa kemana?" Tanyanya dengan polos. Ia hendak mengejar mamanya yang dibawa oleh beberapa laki-laki. Namun, badan mungilnya ditahan oleh seorang pengasuhnya.

"Mama! Mama pasti akan bangun! Mama mau dibawa kemana?!" Lucy memberontak sekuat tenaga, namun tenaganya kalah dibanding bibi pengasuhnya yang tentu sudah lebih dewasa darinya. Bulir air mata mulai jatuh menuruni pipi Lucy. Ada rasa sakit dan kehilangan yang menyelubungi hatinya, menyesakkan dadanya. "MAMA PASTI AKAN BANGUN!" Teriaknya dengan suara bergetar.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Kini Layla Heartfilia sudah dimakamkan dengan tenang. Beberapa orang sudah kembali pulang, namun Jude masih bergeming di samping batu nisan istrinya. Mengelus batu nisan itu dengan lembut, menggetarkan kalbu, membuat Jude kembali menangis dalam diam. Ketika itu, Lucy kecil berlari menghampiri papanya.

"Papa." Lucy memanggil papanya. Kini isak tangisnya sudah berhenti. Ia memanggil papanya lagi, "papa..." Namun yang dipanggil tak menjawab panggilan Lucy. "Mama pasti akan bangun lagi kan?" Tanya Lucy dengan polosnya. Jude tak kuasa untuk menjawab pertanyaan gadis kecilnya.

"Papa, jawab aku. Mama pasti akan kembali kan?" Kini suara Lucy mulai bergetar. Mata karamelnya yang lembut kini berusaha membendung air mata yang mulai menggenang di pelupuknya.

"Mama pasti akan kembali dan kita akan bermain bersama kembali. Iya kan Papa?" Lucy kembali melanjutkan perkataannya. Jude tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan kecil Lucy. Lucy kembali mendesak papanya. Kali ini ia menggucang-guncangkan bahu ayahnya sambil terus berkata di sela isak tangisnya, "papa... hiks... jawab Lucy... hiks... mama pasti akan kembali kan?"

Tiba-tiba, Jude membalikkan badannya dan menumpukan kedua tangannya pada bahu Lucy.

"Mama sudah pergi, sayang. Mama tidak akan kembali." Jawab Jude dengan susah payah berusaha lembut untuk memberi pengertian pada gadis kecilnya.

Lucy terdiam. Jantungnya seolah dihujam ratusan belati. Isak tangisnya berhenti seketika, seakan tahu sakit yang dirasakan Lucy beigtu dalam dan menyakitkan. Hatinya... hampa.

Dari posisi duduk, Lucy berdiri dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang gemetar. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, membuat helaian rambut pirangnya menutupi mukanya yang tampak amat... sedih, kecewa dan takut.

"PAPA JAHAT! KENAPA PAPA MEMBIARKAN MAMA PERGI?! MAMA PASTI BANGUN LAGI! MAMA PASTI KEMBALI!" Lucy berteriak sambil terus menundukkan kepalanya. Perasaan sakit yang mendalam kini menjadi amarah, yang sudah tak bisa ia tahan lagi.

Kemudian ia berlari meninggalkan papanya. Ya, ia berlari kemanapun kakinya melangkah, kemanapun angin membawanya pergi. Ia tak memperdulikan papanya yang menyahutkan namanya berkali-kali. Ia berlari semakin kencang. Tak peduli ketika ia melewati semak belukar yang berduri sehingga membuat kakinya terluka. Tak peduli ketika ia terjatuh karena tersandung batu sehingga lututnya memar dan berdarah. Lucy kecil terus berlari, sampai ia kehabisan napas lalu terjatuh.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

"Laylaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Grandine meneriakan nama Layla ketika sampai di makam. Igneel berjalan di belakangnya, sambil menggendong putrinya, Wendy dan juga menggenggam tangan mungil Natsu.

Keluarga Dragneel tiba saat pemakaman telah usai. Mereka terlamat karena terjadi kecelakaan beruntun di jalan menuju ke makam. Untung saja keluarga mereka selamat sentosa.

"Kami turut berduka cita, Jude." Ucap Igneel pelan. Jude hanya mengangguk. Tak terlalu ingin untuk mengucapkan kata-kata.

"Layla... hiks... kenapa kau pergi begitu cepat..." Grandine menangis di samping makam Layla. Sementara itu Wendy kecil, yang berada di gendongan ayahnya, tiba-tiba menangis dengan kencang. Igneel berusaha menenangkan gadis kecilnya itu. Namun Wendy tak kunjung berhenti menangis.

Sementara itu, bocah kecil berambut merah muda tengah memegang perutnya. Lebih tepatnya, ia kelaparan. Ia melihat sekelilingnya. Ibunya tengah menangis tersedu-sedu karena kehilangan sahabat baiknya, begitu kata ayahnya. Sedang ayahnya sedang mengurus adik perempuannya yang sedang merengek karena lapar atau pipis di popoknya.

'_Hm, lebih baik aku berjalan-jalan saja!_' Batin Natsu yang melihat ke arah hutan di belakang makam. Natsu berlari tanpa sepengetahuan orang-orang yang berada di makam. Natsu terus berlari sampai ia menemukan... seorang gadis sedang menangis? '_Bagaimana mungkin seorang gadis berada di hutan antah berantah ini?_' Batinnya lagi. Namun ia segera mendekati gadis itu.

"Ada apa?" Natsu bertanya dengan lembut. Namun suara Natsu justru membuat gadis kecil itu tersentak kaget. Ia menoleh pada Natsu, kemudian menggeleng lesu. Natsu mengamati gadis berambut pirang itu, sepertinya... ia pernah melihatnya. Tapi dimana?

Tangan kiri gadis itu sibuk menyeka air mata serta cairan kental dari hidungnya, sementara tangan kanannya seperti menggenggam sesuatu dengan erat. Seolah sangat amat tak ingin kehilangan benda itu. Natsu memperhatikan kertas yang digenggam erat sang gadis. Ah, ternyata itu foto seorang wanita. Apa ia baru kehilangan mamanya?

"Orang yang kau cintai itu gak pergi. Ia selalu melihatmu. Jika kau senang maka dia akan senang. Jika kau sedih maka dia juga akan sedih..." Natsu seperti menahan ucapannya. Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Natsu. Natsu menunjukkan cengirannya dan melanjutkan perkataannya, "dan kau tau? Orang itu akan selalu ada dalam hatimu."

Gadis itu pun memberhentikan tangisannya. Dan ia tersenyum kepada Natsu. Natsu membalasnya dengan cengirannya lagi. '_Ternyata gadis ini manis juga._' Pikir Natsu sambil memandangi gadis itu.

KRUYUUUUUUUK!

Tiba-tiba perut Natsu berbunyi dengan kencang. Sontak, gadis berambut pirang itu tertawa kecil. Ia kemudian merogoh sesuatu dalam kantongnya. Sebungkus roti dan dua buah permen berada dalam jaket yang ia kenakan. Gadis itu pun menyerahkannya pada Natsu.

Dengan napsu, Natsu langsung mengambil sebungkus roti dan melahapnya hingga habis. Gadis itu tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Natsu yang... begitu ceria. Seandainya ia tak kehilangan mamanya tercinta, mungkin ia akan bersemangat seperti anak laki-laki yang berada di hadapannya.

"Ah! Maafkan aku! Seharusnya aku membaginya juga untuk kamu..." Natsu berucap sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

Gadis itu membalasnya dengan senyum dan berkata, "tak apa. Aku tidak merasa lapar."

KRUYUUUUUUUK!

Gadis itu kembali tertawa dan menyodorkan kedua permennya. "Maaf tapi hanya ini yang aku punya." Sahutnya.

Natsu menggeleng pelan dan berkata, "aku sudah menghabiskan rotimu. Masa iya aku juga akan menghabiskan permenmu?"

Gadis itu kemudian menjawab, "satu permen untukku, dan satu permen untukmu. Adil kan?" Ia memberikan Natsu satu permennya dan membuka bungkus plastik permen yang satunya.

Natsu kemudian melahap permen itu. Hening menyelimuti atmosfer hutan itu. Seakan ingin menikmati pemandangan dua insan yang sedang asyik mengkulum permen dalam mulutnya masing-masing. Menyaksikan dua insan yang berbagi tawa seolah sudah kenal bertahun-tahun. Melihat dua insan yang memang ditakdirkan untuk bersatu, namun belum mengenal satu sama lain.

Terlihat Natsu kecil menyodorkan tangannya pada gadis pirang itu. Gadis itu pun menyambut tangan Natsu dan mereka berjabat tangan, seolah baru mengenal satu sama lain. Ya, menurut mereka sih seperti itu.

"Aku Lucy." Sahut gadis pirang yang ternyata bernama Lucy itu.

"Hanya Lucy?" Tanya Natsu sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Namun Lucy hanya mengangguk ringan.

"Kalau begitu, aku Natsu."

Kini giliran Lucy bertanya, "hanya Natsu?"

"Iya, Natsu doang. Biar adil!" Natsu menjulurkan lidahnya pada Lucy. Lucy menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Namun Natsu malah tertawa melihat tingkah Lucy. Kemudian Lucy juga ikut tertawa bersama Natsu.

Tenonet tenonet! Tenonet tenonet!

Natsu tersadar kemudian mengambil sesuatu dalam kantongnya. Ah, walau masih kecil Natsu sudah punya handphone. Walaupun hanya handphone yang bisa bersms dan bertelpon, kata Grandine itu penting karena Natsu mudah hilang dan mudah keluyuran kemana-mana. Nampaknyaa handphone itu benar-benar berguna saat ini.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang, jangan menangis lagi ya." Ucap Natsu pada Lucy.

Lucy tersenyum. Namun ia berkata, "jangan beritahu pada siapa-siapa kalau kamu pernah bertemu aku."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Uhmm... Anggap saja itu sebagai ucapan terimakasihmu karena aku sudah memberikan makanan untuk menyelamatkan perut ganasmu." Lucy membalas kemudian tertawa. Natsu pun ikut tertawa dibuatnya.

"Baiklah. Aku senang bertemu denganmu, Lucy." Ucap Natsu kemudian berlari keluar hutan.

"Aku juga senang bertemu denganmu, Natsu!" Lucy berteriak karena Natsu sudah mulai tak terlihat.

Lucy menunduk ke bawah dan terkejut saat ia melihat sebuah kilauan benda di balik rerumputan. Ia berjongkok kemudian mengambil benda itu.

Sebuah gantungan kunci logam berbentuk naga? Ah, ada ukiran di permukaannya. Lucy membaca tulisan itu. "N.D.? Natsu... Natsu Doang?" Gumam Lucy dengan polosnya. Lucy sontak tertawa kecil dengan pikirannya yang tidak masuk akal itu. "Tidak mungkin nama belakang Natsu seperti itu." Gumamnya lagi. "Apapun itu, aku akan selalu mengingatmu, Natsu..."

Gadis itu kemudian duduk manis di rerumputan hijau. Tiba-tiba lututnya terasa perih. Atau memang sudah dari tadi terasa perih? Namun saat ia bertemu Natsu, rasa perih itu hilang dengan sekejap. Kini Lucy tengah meniupi lututnya yang merah karena darah yang sedang mengering dan biru di sekitarnya akibat memar.

KRSK! KRSK!

Lucy menoleh pada semak-semak, asal suara itu. Jantung Lucy berdebar kencang, perasaannya tak enak. Dengan berlahan Lucy berdiri dan berusaha menapakkan kakinya ke belakang, menjauh dari semak.

KRSK! KRSK!

Ah! Ternyata itu kelinci yang sangat imut! Lucy hendak mendekat namun kelinci itu langsung berlari dan melompat-lompat melewati Lucy. Gadis itu heran, 'ada apa dengan kelinci itu?'. Belum sempat membuat hipotesis, raungan sebuah hewan mengagetkan Lucy.

Harimau! Lucy berteriak dan berlari sekuat tenaga. Yah, tentu ia tak tau arah dan berlari kemana pun kakinya melompat.

"Hah... hah... hah..." Napas Lucy sudah terengah-engah. Fisiknya sudah tidak mampu untuk berlari lagi. Namun alam berbaik hati padanya. Terdapat sebuah gua kecil di balik semak-semak yang–semoga saja– tak terlihat oleh harimau. Lucy berlari ke arah gua itu dan masuk ke dalamnya.

Badan gadis manis itu tengah gemetar. Peluhnya menetes menandakan ia sangat amat lelah. Air matanya mulai meleleh tanpa suara. Lucy tampak menahan napasnya, seolah bila ia bernapas, ia akan langsung diterkam oleh sang harimau.

Beberapa menit kemudian suasana menjadi amat hening. Lucy masih menangis namun sekarang kepalanya ia telungkupkan di dalam kedua tangan mungilnya. Ia tak tau harus kemana. Ia tak tau harus bagaimana.

Tiba-tiba, Lucy merasakan terpaan angin meniupi lututnya yang perih. Tunggu, anginnya juga pasti akan meniupi seluruh badannya. Tapi kenapa nyatanya tidak? Merasa aneh, akhirnya Lucy mendangakkan kepalanya menuju arah 'angin' yang meniup-lutut-nya.

Ia melihat seorang bocah berambut pirang sedang meniupi lututnya dan berkata, "pasti sakit ya?"

Kaget, Lucy langsung menjauhi bocah itu. Tampak ia masih ketakutan karena badannya masih gemetar.

"Jangan takut, aku hanya sedang berkelana dan menemukanmu disini."

Lucy masih terdiam dan menatap mata bocah itu, mencari niat tulus di dalamnya.

Bocah pirang itu mengulurkan tangannya, "Sting, Sting Eucliffe."

Lucy masih terdiam, ragu untuk menyambut uluran tangan Sting. Sampai ia mendengar suara seorang anak laki-laki lain memanggil nama Sting. "STING! STING! Dimana kau?"

Sting pun membalas, "aku disini Rogue! Ada seorang gadis manis yang sedang terluka!" Mendengar perkataan Sting, pipi Lucy pun mengeluarkan semburat tipis.

Tak lama, seorang bocah lelaki berambut hitam kelam datang dan raut mukanya berubah kaget ketika melihat temannya sedang bersama seorang gadis yang terluka. Dia pun segera mengeluarkan botol air dan mencuci luka Lucy. Lucy sedikit kaget dengan perlakuan teman Sting. Namun ia menepisnya serta meringis, menahan sakit di lututnya.

Sementara Sting memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantongnya, serta mengeluarkan sapu tangan. Nampaknya ia menawarkan sapu tangan itu untuk mengelap air mata Lucy. Lucy pun mengambilnya dan mengelap air matanya.

Teman Sting yang dipanggil Rogue itu mengambil plester dan menempelkannya pada luka Lucy."Lebih baik?" Lucy mengangguk pelan. "Arigatou..." ucap Lucy pelan.

"Ah itu bukan apa-apa, ya kan Rogue?" ucap Sting. Rogue hanya mengangguk. Lalu Sting memperkenalkan Rogue pada Lucy, "dia Rogue, Rogue Cheney. Siapa namamu gadis cantik?"

Kembali darah Lucy terpompa ke pipinya sehingga pipinya memerah. Namun ia segera menjawab pertanyaan Sting. "Lucy."

"Lucy? Hanya Lucy?"

"Yep, hanya Lucy."

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Sementara itu di mansion Heartfilia.

Nampak seorang bocah berambut merah muda berlari menuju rumah mewah itu. Dan ternyata ayah, ibu serta adik kecilnya yang masih dalam gendongan ibunya. Bocah yang bernama Natsu itu pun akhirnya sampai di depan keluarganya yang tampak khawatir.

Namun sang ayah malah menggeplak kepala Natsu, "darimana saja kau eh?"

Natsu mengaduh sambil mengelus kepalanya seraya berkata, "habisnya aku..."

"OWEEE!" Tangisan Wendy kecil kembali memecah suasana tegang tersebut. Grandine berusaha menenangkan Wendy. Sementara Igneel masuk ke dalam mansion untuk berpamitan pada Jude.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Keluarga Dragneel telah pulang. Kini Jude Heartfilia duduk termenung di ruang kerjanya. Ia telah kehilangan belahan jiwanya dan menyandang status 'duren' alias duda keren. Namun ia tampak tidak 'keren' kali itu. Wajahnya sama sekali tak menampilkan senyuman, keningnya berkerut, air mukanya nampak sedih dan kecewa. Tiba-tiba seseorang mengetuk pintu ruang kerjanya.

"Tuan, sudah waktunya makan malam."

"Ya, sebelumnya panggilkan Lucy kesini."

"Baik tuan."

Sepuluh menit Jude menunggu, namun Lucy tak segera datang ke tempatnya. Jude sudah mulai tak sabar. Tentu bukan karena perutnya yang lapar, sebenarnya ia tak berselera sama sekali. Namun rasa frustasi kian menggerogoti otaknya, ia butuh putri semata wayangnya, Lucy, yang juga satu-satunya keluarga yang tersisa.

Jude dikagetkan dengan suara pintu kayu yang kembali diketok. Namun ia melihat hanya pembantunya saja yang masuk, tanpa putrinya.

"Dimana Lucy?"

Wajah bibi itu tampak ketakutan, bicaranya pun gelagapan jadinya. "T-tu-tuan... H-hi-hime... hilang..."

"APA?! LUCY HILANG? BAGAIMANA BISA?!" Jude berteriak kemudian memukulkan tangannya ke meja. Membuat bibi di hadapannya terlonjak kaget, namun ia masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hime tidak ada di kamarnya tuan. Kami sudah mencari kemana-mana namun tidak menemukan Hime."

"CARI LUCY SAMPAI KETEMU!"

Ketakutan akan kemurkaan tuannya yang memuncak, bibi hanya dapat mengiyakan perintah tuannya. Kemudian ia segera pergi dan memberitahukan seluruh pembantu di mansion.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

"Sebenarnya, kalian tinggal dimana?" Suara Lucy memecah keheningan di tengah belantara. Kini ia sedang berjalan bersama Sting dan Rogue.

"Di kota sebelah, Magnolia. Kau tahu?" Sting menjawab dengan santai.

"Magnolia? Tentu saja aku tahu. Hey, itu cukup jauh dari sini!" Jujur saja, kaki Lucy sudah lelah berjalan selama 3 jam, ditambah lagi ia sudah maraton karena hewan buas yang mengerjarnya tadi.

"Tidak juga, sebentar lagi kita sampai." Giliran Rogue menjawab perkataan Lucy.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

"_Kau masih belum menemukannya?"_ Terdengar suara wanita diujung telpon. Sekarang seorang pria tengah menelpon wanita itu dengan telpon genggamnya.

"Sayangnya, belum."

"_Jadi kau akan melakukan saranku?"_

"Jika iya, kau yakin dengan keputusan ini?"

"_Yah, aku hanya menyarankan saja... Lagipula, kau butuh penerus untuk bisnismu yang besar itu kan?"_

"Benar juga sih... Tapi... Apakah Layla akan setuju?"

"_Aku yakin ia tak mau suaminya terus bersedih dalam kesendirian."_

"Tapi, dengan mengadopsi anak?"

"_Lalu dengan cara apa lagi? Kau mau menikah lagi?"_

"Tidak." Lalu hening seketika. "Baiklah, Grandine. Terimakasih atas saranmu."

"_Sama-sama, Jude. Jadi kapan kau mau ke panti asuhan?"_

"Mungkin besok. Doakan aku."

"_Tentu saja."_

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

"Tadaaa! Kita sampai!" Teriak Sting bahagia.

Mereka bertiga telah keluar dari hutan dan sampai di sebuah taman berair mancur. Temaram cahaya lampu menghiasi taman dengan indahnya. Bintang-bintang pun tak mau kalah memamerkan cahayanya yang terang benderang. Angin malam berhembus pelan, seolah tak mau membuat ketiga anak kecil ini masuk ingin.

"Jadi kita harus tidur disini?" Tanya Lucy sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ya, mau tidak mau. Selama seminggu kami diusir dari panti." Jelas Sting yang kemudian duduk di kursi taman. Rogue pun mengikutinya.

"Panti? Kalian tinggal di panti?" Lucy bertanya kembali.

"Ah, kurasa tadi aku sudah bilang padamu."

"Oh, maafkan aku."

"Tapi tenang saja, hari ini adalah hari terakhir pengusiran kami. Besok kita akan kembali ke panti." Jelas Rogue yang sudah menutup matanya. Yep, ia berusaha tidur dalam keadaan duduk.

"Baiklah." Lucy sudah lelah berbicara. Kini ia hanya ingin merebahkan badannya kemudian mengarungi alam mimpi.

Sementara kedua bola mata Sting terjaga lebar, menjaga dua orang temannya yang sudah tertidur pulas.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Lampu-lampu jalan telah dimatikan, digantikan dengan sinar matahari yang jauh lebih terang dan menghangatkan. Nampak sebuah mobil mewah berhenti di sebuah panti asuhan di pinggir kota Magnolia. Pemilik mobil itu sepertinya sudah memasuki bangunan kecil yang di tempati berbagai anak yang sudah kehilangan orang tuanya. Dan lelaki pemilik mobil itu berniat untuk mengadopsi salah satu anak-anak kecil itu untuk menjadi anaknya.

"Ah, gadis itu." Jude menunjuk seorang anak perempuan yang duduk sendirian di ujung ruangan. Ia tampak sedang bermain sendirian dengan boneka kelincinya.

"Ah, ya. Namun ia selalu sendirian dan jarang bermain dengan teman-temannya yang lain." Jelas sang ibu panti.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku suka dengannya. Oh ya, siapa namanya?" Tanya Jude pada ibu panti.

"Namanya adalah..."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Bersambung! Kira-kira siapa yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?

Eh chappy ini kepanjangan yahhh? Habisnya aku gak menemukan titik potong(?) yang tepat. Huwahahaha~ Nah, sekarang, mari kita membalas review!

**Nnatsuki** : Hahaha, maklumlah, ibu-ibu~ Iyasih, udah kebayang Natsu sama Lucy pas gede gimana... Wong muncul pertama kali yo mereka udah remaja :3

**Reka Amelia** : Nah, nah, udah kejawab kan siapa yang ngilang? Hihihi

**Rhadow knight dragon** : Sekarang Karin bikin penasaran lagi nih huehehehehe

**Azalya Dragneel** : Wuoh iya dong. Natsu dan Lucy memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk bersama selalu selamanya #eaaa

**Santika widya **: Huwaaa arigatou arigatou! Yah ini sudah Karin lanjutkan :D

**ErinMizuMizuna-chan** : Terimakasih! :D Hehe, maaf ya kalo typo, maklum kan manusia bisa khilaf #ngeles

Terimakasih bagi yang sudah ngereview dan membaca! Review lagi yah biar Karin bersemangat dan cepet update hihihi.

Jaa~


	3. Chapter 3

Well, hello there :D Karin hadir membawa (halah) chapter ketiga dari You Are My Destiny! Penasaran gak penasaran? GAAAKKK! -_- Yasudah... Silahkah membaca!

**Disclaimer**

Hiro Mashima yang punya Fairy Tail.

* * *

_Previous Story_

"_Ah, gadis itu." Jude menunjuk seorang anak perempuan yang duduk sendirian di ujung ruangan. Ia tampak sedang bermain sendirian dengan boneka kelincinya._

"_Ah, ya. Namun ia selalu sendirian dan jarang bermain dengan teman-temannya yang lain." Jelas sang ibu panti._

"_Tidak apa-apa. Aku suka dengannya. Oh ya, siapa namanya?" Tanya Jude pada ibu panti._

"_Namanya adalah..."_

.

**You Are My Destiny**

.

**Genre : Romance/Drama/Friendship**

.

**Pair : Natsu D. X Lucy H.**

.

**AU. Maaf bila gaje, OOC, typo(s), dan kekurangan lainnya**

.

"Namanya adalah Lisanna Strauss. Disini ia sering dipanggil Anna." Ibu panti menjelaskan. Tampak Jude mengangguk kecil. Ibu panti pun segera memanggil 'Anna'. "Anna! Kemarilah nak."

Gadis kecil berambut putih itu pun bangkit dan berjalan lesu ke arah ibu panti dan Jude.

"Ada apa bu?" Suaranya amat pelan sehingga ibu panti saja yang bisa mendengar suaranya.

"Ah, kenalkan ini Om Jude Heartfilia." Ibu panti menggerakkan tangannya ke arah Jude. "Beliau akan mengadopsimu menjadi anaknya, sayang."

Duda itu pun tersenyum seraya hendak berjongkok supaya tingginya sama dengan Anna. "Halo. Bolehkah aku memanggilmu Lisanna?"

Lisanna mengangguk pelan.

"Anna sayang, kau mau kan menjadi anak Om Jude?" Tanya ibu panti pelan.

Lisanna mendangak ke arah Jude, Jude pun tersenyum lagi. Kemudian gadis kecil itu kembali menunduk dan mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo kita siapkan barang-barangmu!" Ibu panti pun memberikan isyarat pada Jude untuk menunggu sebentar. Jude pun mengangguk dan ibu panti membawa Lisanna ke kamarnya.

Setelah membereskan barang-barangnya, Lisanna berpamitan pada ibu panti, kemudian berjalan mengikuti ayah barunya menuju mobilnya yang mewah.

Sebelum memasukki mobil, bibir Lisanna bergerak mengucapkan sebuah kata. "A... ayah?"

Jude menengok pada putri barunya. Senyum Jude kini mengembang lebih lebar. "Ya, Lisanna?"

"Terimakasih." Lisanna pun ikut menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Ayah yang harusnya berterimakasih padamu Lisanna." Jude membalas.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

"Tadaima!" Sting berkata sambil mendobrak pintu rumah pantinya.

"Okaeri!" Sahut ibu panti dari kamar salah satu anak-anaknya.

"Ibu! Ini ada anak baru!" Sting membalas sahutan ibu panti, supaya ibu panti segera datang ke ruang tengah.

Tak lama, ibu panti pun keluar dari kamar dan terkejut melihat kehadiran seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang yang amat cantik di antara bocah-bocahya yang berandalan. Tapi gadis kecil ini nampak familiar. Siapa ya?

"Namamu siapa sayang?"

"Lucy." Lucy mengangkat suara ketika ditanya, ia pun menambahkan senyuman manisnya sebagai bonus di hari pertamanya.

"Hanya Lucy?" Alis kanan ibu panti menaik, heran akan jawaban Lucy. Dan Lucy hanya mengangguk kecil.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

7 Tahun kemudian... Di pojok kota Magnolia.

Lucy juga tumbuh dengan senang hati di keluarga barunya. Rambut pirangnya terurai panjang, namun rencananya ia akan meminta ibu panti untuk memotongnya hingga sepanjang bahu saja. Kini ia sudah semakin akrab dengan teman-teman pantinya. Selain Sting dan Rogue, ia pun akrab dengan Levy, Erza, Gray, Cana, Wendy, dan yang lain-lainnya.

Sementara itu... Lisanna telah tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik. Rambut putih cemerlangnya kini terpotong pendek dan rapih. Menampilkan pipi mulusnya yang tembem. Mata birunya kini selalu memancarkan semangat dan kehangatan, tak lagi seperti dulu. Dan kini ia telah bahagia di rumah ayah tirinya.

Dan kini kita beralih ke keluarga Dragneel.

Terlihat seorang pria, yang merupakan kepala keluarga Dragneel, sedang berbicara dengan seseorang melalui telpon genggamnya.

"Kau yakin sekarang saat yang tepat?" Igneel membuka suaranya.

"..." Sang lawan bicara menjawab namun dengan suara yang pelan sehingga hanya Igneel saja yang bisa mendengarnya.

"Baiklah, kami akan segera kesana." Dan dengan singkat Igneel menekan tombol telpon berwarna merah di layar handphonenya.

"Sayaaaaaang!" Igneel berteriak, memanggil istrinya tercinta. Tak lama, istrinya pun datang menghampirinya.

"Ada apa sayang?"

"Hari ini kan Sabtu, anak-anak gak sekolah. Main ke rumahnya Jude, yuk. Ada perjanjian yang harus kita lakukan." Igneel berkata dilanjutkan dengan seulas senyum tipis. Dan istrinya pun langsung menyadari apa maksud suaminya.

"Apa tidak terlalu cepat? Maksudku mereka masih 14 tahun, sayang." Grandine membalas.

"Tidak, tidak. Kita hanya akan memperkenalkan mereka berdua satu sama lain. Biarkan cinta tumbuh dengan sendirinya, seperti saat kita bertemu dulu." Dan Igneel menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk merayu gombal.

"Aah kamu bisa aja deh, sayang!" Grandine pun berhasil tertangkap dalam rayuan maut Igneel.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

"Natsu, ini Om Jude." Grandine memperkenalkan Natsu pada Jude. Yah, mungkin saja Natsu sudah melupakan sahabat baik ibunya itu. Natsu pun menyalami tangan Jude yang sudah terulur padanya.

"Dan ini Lisanna, putriku." Jude berkata sembari berusaha memperlihatkan Lisanna yang bersembunyi dibalik badan ayahnya.

"Hai Lisanna! Aku Natsu!" Natsu memperkenalkan dirinya, serta menunjukkan cengiran khasnya.

Dan cengiran itu menjadi sebuah kunci untuk membuka hati Lisanna. Ada suatu perasaan hangat yang merasuki batinnya. Senyuman ceria yang tulus. Sepertinya Lisanna akan menyukai Natsu.

"Nah, nah. Bermainlah kalian di taman belakang. Ayah dengan ibumu akan mengobrol sebentar." Jude kemudian menyuruh kedua bocah itu bermain. Sementara ia dan Grandine akan mengobrol di ruang kerjanya, tentu diikuti Igneel yang baru menidurkan Wendy di kamar tamu.

Di taman bunga...

Natsu dan Lisanna bermain dengan asyiknya. Mereka sudah memainkan banyak permainan. Mulai dari engklek, kotak pos, domikado, benteng (bagaimana bisa main benteng kalau cuma berdua haha) dan permainan-permainan mengasyikkan lainnya. Sedangkan sekarang mereka sedang memutar otak dengan bermain ABC 5 dasar. Tau kah kalian permainan ini?

"Empat belas! N! Binatang apa yang hurufnya diawali dengan huruf N?" Sahut Lisanna, yang selalu kebagian menghitung jari untuk menentukan huruf apa yang harus mereka cari nama binatangnya.

"Emm..." Mereka berdua nampak berpikir keras. Sepertinya sulit sekali menemukan binatang dengan awalan huruf N.

"Ah! Aku tau! Aku tau!" Lisanna menyahut dengan bahagia. "Nyamuk!" Ia pun menepuk kedua telapak tangannya seraya tersenyum puas. Sementara Natsu masih tampak kesulitan.

"Em... Aku juga tau!" Natsu tak mau kalah dengan teman barunya itu.

"Apa itu?" Lisanna penasaran dengan jawaban Natsu, karena sedari tadi ia juga memikirkan binatang lain dengan awalan huruf N.

"Natsu!"

"Kau bukan binatang tau!"

"Natsu si naga apiii! ROAAAR!" Natsu pun melayangkan sebuah auman pura-puranya. Lisanna pun tertawa kecil, diikuti Natsu yang juga tertawa.

Gelak tawa mereka mengisi kekosongan sore itu. Warna langit bercampur lembayung dan oranye, terlukis indah di antara awan-awan tipis yang melayang di udara.

Dan kesenangan kecil mereka membuat Natsu teringat akan sesuatu sekitar tujuh tahun yang lalu...

**[Flashback]**

_Mobil sedan hitam itu melaju kencang di jalan tol yang cukup ramai. Di dalamnya terdapat sebuah keluarga yang nampak... sedang berduka. Seorang anak laki-laki dari keluarga itu pun bertanya pada ayahnya._

"_Yah, kenapa ibu menangis?" Bocah itu terlalu polos untuk mengetahui bahwa seorang yang keluarga mereka kenal, telah tertimpa musibah. Igneel mendengar pertanyaan anaknya pun merangkul putranya erat. Natsu memang duduk di atas pangkuan ayahnya, membuat mabuk kendaraannya terasa lebih baik._

"_Sahabat ibu meninggal, nak." Bisik Igneel pelan, supaya Natsu saja yang bisa mendengar perkataannya. Dan Natsu pun terdiam, setelah mendapat jawaban yang... juga belum bisa membuat ia mengerti. Melihat Natsu yang kebingungan, Igneel berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya. "Kita akan ke rumah sahabat ibumu. Disana ada seorang gadis seumuranmu. Dan kamu pasti akan senang dengan gadis ini." Igneel menambahkan senyum tipisnya. Matanya menerawang menembus kaca mobil yang permukaannya sudah basah tertimpa air hujan. Langit mendung, semendung suasana hati keluarga Dragneel dan Heartfilia. Ia mengingat, betapa Natsu amat senang bertemu Lucy saat mereka masih berumur tiga tahun. Dan betapa asyiknya mereka bermain bersama, walaupun hanya sekedar tertawa atau bahkan menangis bersama._

"_Siapa namanya, Yah?" Natsu kecil bertanya, sudah dibuat penasaran oleh ayahnya._

_Igneel langsung menjawab, "namanya L-"_

_CIIIIT!_

_Tiba-tiba mobil itu di rem mendadak. Mobil-mobil di depan mobil Dragneel pun juga berhenti. Membuat Wendy kecil terbangun dari tidur pulasnya, kemudian ikut menangis seperti ibunya, namun dengan irama yang lebih kencang. Ternyata ada kecelakan beruntun, membuat keluarga Dragneel terlambat datang pada acara pemakaman, pemakaman Layla Heartfilia._

**[End of Flashback]**

'L? Lisanna? Jadi ini gadis yang dibicarakan ayah? Dia... cukup menyenangkan.' Batin Natsu dalam hatinya. Kemudian ia melanjutkan bermain dengan Lisanna, dengan riang gembira.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Gadis kecil berambut pirang itu sedang duduk di tepi kasurnya. Ia mengambil sebuah kotak kecil, indah seperti kotak perhiasan. Gadis yang bernama Lucy itu pun membuka kotak keramatnya itu. Mengambil sebuah gantungan kecil berbentuk naga. Sebuah nama terpeleset dari bibir mungilnya pelan. "Natsu..."

.

.

.

.

* * *

Bersambung! Susah sekali menulis satu chapter diantara tugas-tugas yang menumpuk! Gomen neee Dan chapter ini pendek sekali ya hiks... Kecepetan gak sih alurnya? Habisnya aku langsung mau lanjut ketika mereka udah dewasa di chapter berikutnya! Ups. Spoiler deh.

Sudah sudah, mari kita membalas review!

**Azalya Dragneel **: Pasti ada adegan NaLu kok, tenang saja. Bukan sekarang tapi ada waktu yang tepat hihihi :3 Ah akhirnya NaLu gak ya? Lihat saja nanti hihihi :3

**Yodontknow** : Sayangnya bukan michelle hihihi :3

**ErinMizuMizuna-Chan** : Hehehe, maafkan Karin ya atas waktu update yang luamaaa buangeeet hehe. Bersenang-senanglah karena akan muncul banyak sting & rogue di chap berikutnya hihihi (eh spoiler lagi)

**santika widya** : Gak mungkin Lucy doong :3 Masa bapak gak kenal anaknya hihihi :3

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah review dan membaca You Are My Destiny! :D Sampai juga di chap berikutnya. Dan mungkin akan terupdate amat sangat lamaaaaaa, karena sebentar lagi Karin bakal UAS hueee! Doakan Karin ya ;)

Jaaa~


	4. Chapter 4

Haloooo! Gak mau berlama-lama... Happy reading!

**Disclaimer**

Hiro Mashima yang punya Fairy Tail.

* * *

_Previous Story_

_Gadis kecil berambut pirang itu sedang duduk di tepi kasurnya. Ia mengambil sebuah kotak kecil, indah seperti kotak perhiasan. Gadis yang bernama Lucy itu pun membuka kotak keramatnya itu. Mengambil sebuah gantungan kecil berbentuk naga. Sebuah nama terpeleset dari bibir mungilnya pelan. "Natsu..."_

.

**You Are My Destiny**

.

**Genre : Romance/Drama/Friendship**

.

**Pair : Lisanna S. X Natsu D. X Lucy H. X Sting E.**

.

**AU. Maaf bila gaje, OOC, typo(s), dan kekurangan lainnya**

.

Tiga tahun berlangsung cepat. Yah, terlalu cepat. Lucy Heartfilia menikmati waktu-waktunya di panti. Dan sekarang ia telah menjadi siswi kelas 2 di SMA Fairy Tail, SMA terfavorit di kota Magnolia. Ia sangat beruntung bisa masuk sekolah itu, karena SMA tersebut merupakan salah satu SMA terelit. Lucy mendapat beasiswa penuh karena lulus tes dengan nilai terbaik. Levy pun mendapat beasiswa karena mendapat peringkat kedua saat tes masuk. Sementara anggota panti lain tak mau kalah, masuk SMA Fairy Tail dengan perjuangan keras.

Kini Lucy berada di dalam kelasnya, kelas 2-A. Ia duduk di kursi kesayangannya, yang merupakan hak miliknya selama satu tahun penuh. Terletak tepat di sebelah bangku sahabatnya, Levy McGarden.

"Lu-chan!" Terlihat wajah gadis berambut biru itu terangkat dengan sumringah, melihat sahabat baiknya telah muncul di kelas.

"Levy-chan! Maaf ya aku gak jadi berangkat bareng kamu. Aku benar-benar lupa kalau bajuku belum disetrika semalam." Lucy meletakkan tasnya di gantungan yang ada di samping mejanya, serta mengeluarkan buku pelajaran pertama, matematika.

"Kurasa menyetrika tak akan memakan waktu lama..."

"Aahh... iya, aku..."

"Biar kutebak. Kau telat bangun lagi?"

"Hahahaha, kau memang mengerti aku, Levy-chan!"

"Hey, apa gunanya sahabat kalau tidak saling mengerti?"

Lucy membalas perkataan Levy dengan seulas senyumnya yang manis.

"Tapi, Lu-chan. Semenjak kau tinggal sendiri, kau jadi suka terlambat. Apa sebaiknya tidak tinggal di panti saja? Aku yakin ibu pasti tidak akan keberatan."

"Oh tidak tidak, Levy-chan. Aku sudah cukup banyak merepotkan ibu, lagipula aku sudah bekerja dan mendapat cukup uang untuk kebutuhanku sendiri."

"Bukan itu yang kumaksud. Maksudku adalah alarmmu. Ketika kecil dulu aku selalu jadi alarmmu. Hihihi, tidak kah kau ingat ketika hari pertama kita SMA? Aku harus mengguyurmu dengan air dan menggelitikimu sampai matamu benar-benar terbuka! Hahaha!"

"Cukup Levy-chan! Tentu saja aku ingat." Lucy membenamkan mukanya yang memerah. Jelas saja ia malu karena Levy berbicara dengan keras.

Benar. Semenjak pertengahan kelas satu SMA, Lucy sudah pindah ke kosnya sendiri. Ia tak ingin terus-terusan merepotkan ibu panti. Belum lagi ada anak-anak baru yang juga akan tinggal di panti. Walaupun Levy dan Erza masih tinggal di panti, namun mereka membantu ibu panti mengurusi rumah tangga. Tapi Lucy ingin belajar hidup mandiri.

"Lucy!" Terdengar suara pria di ambang pintu kelas.

"Sting!" Lucy membalas sahutan pria itu, yang bernama Sting. Dan Sting langsung nyelonong masuk ke dalam kelas Lucy.

"Kenapa aku tidak pernah sekelas denganmu? Bolak-balik setiap pagi membuatku sedikit lelah." Sting berkata sambil pura-pura mengelap keringat –yang sebenarnya tidak ada- pada jidatnya.

"Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu untuk ke sini setiap pagi tau!" Jelas Lucy sambil memeletkan lidahnya. Sting hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah cewek ini.

"Nanti malam?" Lucy kembali mengangkat suaranya. Awalnya Levy yang mendengar percakapan mereka tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Lucy. Namun ia segera tau ketika Sting membalas ucapan Lucy.

"Lagu kesukaanmu." Sting pun memberikan senyum nakalnya pada Lucy. Membuat Lucy sedikit blushing namun kegirangan bukan main.

"Yang benar? Waah! Kau memang gitaris terbaik seduniaa!" Lucy tak sengaja memeluk Sting, saking bahagianya. Tingkah tiba-tiba dari gadis blonde itu membuat muka Sting memerah padam. Diikuti dengan salting-salting yang merusak suasana.

"Ehm. Kau sudah mengerjakan pr matematika, Lucy?" Suara tegas sebuah wanita mengagetkan Lucy dan Sting. Lucy langsung sadar apa yang telah terjadi dan langsung melepas pelukannya pada Sting.

"Maaf." Lucy berkata pelan pada Sting. Disahut dengan anggukan dari Sting, "kalau begitu, aku ke kelas dulu ya. Jaa~"

"Pagi-pagi sudah berpelukan, ada apa denganmu?" Wanita tadi kembali memunculkan suaranya, seraya berjalan ke bangkunya sendiri.

"Kau tau, Erza. Malam ini mereka akan menampilkan lagu favorit Lu-chan." Sahut Levy pada wanita berambut merah itu.

"Maaf, aku terlalu senang." Lucy menunduk kemudian duduk di bangkunya.

"Hey, aku hanya bercanda." Erza tersenyum pada Lucy, "tapi sekali lagi kau bersentuhan dengan pirang itu, dia akan kucingcang habis!" Muncul lah _death glare_ ala Erza, membuat Lucy begidik ngeri.

Sahabatnya yang satu ini memang sangat protektif. Apalagi mengenai lelaki. Walaupun sudah mengenal Sting, bahkan lebih dahulu daripada Lucy, tapi Erza tidak menyukai bila duo pirang itu disatukan. Ada yang aneh, ketika melihat mereka bersamaan. Walaupun perasaan aneh itu terus menghantui Erza sejak kedatangan Lucy, karena Lucy menghabiskan banyak waktunya bersama Sting.

Termasuk nanti malam. Lucy, Sting dan Rogue adalah sebuah band kecil yang tampil hampir setiap malam di cafe Magnolia. Gajinya lumayan, makanya Lucy mau bekerja disana. Lagipula, pekerjaan itu tak menganggu waktu belajarnya. Karena dalam semalam, ia biasanya hanya menampilkan satu atau dua lagu. Dan spesial malam ini, mereka akan membawakan lagu favorit Lucy.

BRAK!

Suara pintu digebrak mengagetkan seisi kelas. Dan ini merupakan ulah dari... Gray Fullbuster.

"Hey! Akan ada murid baru di kelas ini!" Sahutnya bersemangat.

"Kau tau Gray? Kau tidak perlu mendobrak pintu dengan kasar hanya untuk memberitahu kita kalau ada murid baru disini." Cana menyahut dari ujung kelas. Yep, mereka juga sekelas sama Lucy, Levy dan Erza. Sayangnya takdir memisahkan Sting dan Rogue dengan Lucy. Walau Sting selalu berharap bahwa ia bisa sekelas dengan Lucy.

"Tch." Gray berkata pelan. Ia pun duduk di depan bangku Lucy.

"Kau sudah mengerjakan pr matematika?" Tanya Gray pada Lucy, dan Gray sudah tau pasti jawabannya.

"Sudah. Kau pasti mau meminjamnya, ya kan?" Lucy memberikan buku tulisnya pada Gray. Ketika itu juga ia merasakan sesuatu seperti menusuk punggungnya. Tak lain tak bukan adalah...

Pandangan sinis dari Juvia. Takdir apa yang membawanya sekelas dengan Lucy dan Gray? Tapi bukan disitu masalahnya. Masalahnya adalah dimana Juvia menganggap Lucy adalah 'love rival'nya. Gadis berambut biru blasteran Rusia itu memang jatuh cinta berat sama 'Gray-sama'. Juvia sudah sekelas dengan Lucy dan Gray sejak kelas satu SMA. Dan ia melihat bahwa Lucy amat dekat dengan 'Gray-sama'-nya, padahal Lucy hanya menganggap Gray sebagai kakaknya.

"Juvia tidak akan membiarkan love rival mendekati Gray-sama!" Gumam Juvia agak sedikit psikopat. Namun jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia menganggap Lucy sebagai sahabat terbaiknya.

Sewaktu ujian olahraga dulu, Lucy sempat membantunya. Juvia payah dalam hal berlari, apalagi lari estafet. Justru kelemahannya malah menjadi syarat kenaikkan kelas. Lucy yang melihatnya membantu Juvia berlatih keras, sehingga Juvia dapat mendapat nilai bagus dan naik kelas.

Juvia tidak dapat melupakan kebaikkan Lucy. Namun... bisa saja. Ketika matanya menangkap tangan Lucy tak sengaja menyentuh tangan Gray saat menyerahkan buku.

Juvia bangkit dari kursinya, tangannya terhentak ke meja. Membuat seisi kelas terkaget-kaget ria.

"G-g-gray-sama! Pinjam buku Juvia saja! Tulisan Juvia jauh lebih rapih dari punya... love rival." Sahut Juvia sambil menyodorkan buku matematikanya pada Gray, menekankan kata 'love rival' sambil mendelik ke arah Lucy.

Gray mendengarnya jadi kagok plus salting, mengambil buku dari Juvia, "t-te-terimakasih Juvia."

Mendengar ucapan terimakasih dari Gray, Juvia langsung terbang di alam bawah sadarnya. Sementara Lucy menyadari suatu kejanggalan –yang sudah tidak asing lagi- dari seorang Gray.

"GRAY! BAJUMU!"

"GYAAH! DIMANA BAJUKU?!"

Dan begitu lah kerusuhan di kelas 2A, SMA Fairy Tail.

IOIOIOIOIOIOI

"Iced cappuccinonya satu, hot chocolatenya satu ya mas."

"Semuanya jadi XXX jewel."

Gadis pembeli itu menyerahkan uangnya kepada si cashier. Sementara mas-mas itu memproses transaksi dan memberikan kembalian serta nomor pesanan pada gadis itu.

Suasana Cafe Magnolia cukup ramai sore itu. Walaupun hari ini bukan hari Jum'at –hari kerja terramai-, tapi beberapa remaja sudah memanjangkan antrian di depan si mas-mas cashier.

"Hey, Sting! Bantulah sedikit!" Sahut si mas-mas pada pria berambut pirang yang berdiri di sudut ruangan.

"Ini bukan shiftku tau, lagipula aku sudah berhenti bekerja sebagai barista atau bahkan kasir, Gray." Sting protes pada mas-mas ganteng yang bernama Gray itu.

"Satu iced cappuccino dan satu hot chocolate." Giliran wanita berambut merah meletakkan dua gelas minuman meja bar. Sementara wanita lain yang berambut pirang membaca kertas yang terselip di bawah gelas itu, dan membawanya pergi ke meja dengan nomor pesanan '5'.

Setelah meletakkan pesanan gadis-gadis yang tadi, gadis pirang itu berjalan menuju meja bar. Dan tanpa sadar, kakinya tersandung –apapun itu- sehingga ia terjatuh bersama nampan yang ia bawa.

"Lu-chan!"

"Lucy!"

Gadis yang dipanggil Lucy itu pun bangkit dan tertawa kecil. "Maafkan aku."

"Kau tampak lelah, Lu-chan. Istirahat lah, aku akan menggantikanmu." Ucap gadis berambut biru pada Lucy.

"Terimakasih Levy-chan. Tapi aku baik-baik saja. Lagipula cafe sedang ramai sekarang." Lucy membalas Levy dengan senyum. Kemudian melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya.

Yep. Sebelum manggung di malam hari, sorenya Lucy menjadi waitress di cafe tersebut, hitung-hitung menambah penghidupan. Bahkan kadang-kadang, uang tersebut ia gunakan untuk membayar uang sekolah Sting atau pun Rogue, yang seringkali nunggak. Sementara Gray dan Erza bekerja sebagai cashier dan barista di cafe tersebut. Pun Levy yang bekerja sebagai waitress, sejak pulang sekolah hingga malam menjelang. Semua ini mereka lakukan untuk menghidupi sekolah mereka.

IOIOIOIOIOI

Lucy menatap wajahnya yang sudah terpoles make-up tipis di depan kaca. Apakah ia tampak lelah?

Ia pun segera beranjak pergi, keluar dari kamar mandi cafe yang tidak terlalu besar. Ia memakai topi barunya, yang sengaja dibelikan oleh Sting. Sting menyuruhnya memakai topi itu setiap nyanyi di cafe. Namun Lucy tak menanyakan alasannya.

BRUK!

Tak sadar, Lucy menabrak seorang lelaki.

"Hey! Gimana sih? Jalan tuh pake mata!" Ujar si cowok mengomel ria pada Lucy.

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku." Lucy berkata sambil menunduk. Namun ada suatu perasaan bahwa ia ingin melihat wajah lelaki galak ini.

Tsah!

Mata mereka bertemu. Mata karamel Lucy, dengan mata hitam gelap milik si lelaki. Dan betapa takjubnya Lucy melihat penampilan si cowok. Bukan masalah baju yang ia kenakan, tapi rambutnya!

Merah muda.

Lucy merasa familier dengan rambut itu. Dengan mata itu. Dengan wajah itu. Lucy berusaha mengingat namun ia tak bisa. Rasanya ia amat rindu dengan ciri-ciri yang ditampilkan oleh lelaki muda itu. Tak ia sadari, matanya hampir mengeluarkan setitik air mata.

"Hey." Sebuah tangan lelaki menepuk bahu Lucy pelan. Sting.

Lucy pun pamit dan meminta maaf sekali lagi kepada lelaki pinkie tadi.

Tiba-tiba, suara seorang gadis membuyarkan lamunan si lelaki, yang tengah memikirkan kecantikkan gadis berambut pirang yang baru saja menabraknya. Ada sedikit rasa sesal dalam hatinya kenapa ia tak mengajak gadis itu berkenalan, dan justru memarahinya dengan aura super galaknya.

"Natsu!"

"Oh, Lisanna."

"Kenapa kau berdiri di depan kamar mandi wanita?"

"Tadi tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengan seseorang."

"Hn? Kau kenal orang itu?"

"Tidak, kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu Lis?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya sepertinya kau sudah mengenal betul orang yang kau tabrak tadi, terlihat dari ekspresimu."

'_Aku mengenal gadis tadi? Tidak mungkin. Aku baru melihatnya malam ini. Tapi... mata karamel itu terlihat familier_...' Batin Natsu.

IOIOIOIOIOIOI

Lucy berdiri di atas panggung kecil di sudut cafe dengan baju kasual, kaos merah muda soft serta cardigan biru muda, dilengkapi skinny jeans favoritnya. Malam ini dia pun memakai topi sehingga menutupi sebagian mukanya.

"Sting, kenapa aku harus memakai topi?" Bisik Lucy pada Sting, yang sedang mengatur gitarnya.

"Supaya kau tidak direbut oleh lelaki lain karena kecantikanmu malam ini." Sting mengedipkan matanya serta memberikan senyum nakalnya pada Lucy. Membuat Lucy sedikit blushing namun gregetan sama bocah satu ini.

"Siap, cantik?" Sting mengalungkan gitarnya, melihat ke arah Lucy, yang cukup salting karena dipanggil 'cantik'. Hasilnya, Lucy hanya mengangguk dan bersiap-siap di depan mic.

Jemari Rogue menari di atas tuts piano dengan indahnya. Dan Lucy mengeluarkan suara indahnya.

_urunda hitomi no oku ni_

_kawaranu kimi no sugata_

_"doko made sekai wa tsudzuku no"_

_todaeta hibi no kotoba_

Lucy menyanyikan lagu favoritnya. Lagu yang ia nyanyikan juga merupakan lagu kesukaan mamanya. Dulu ia memiliki sebuah kotak musik yang khusus dibuat sesuai dengan lagu tersebut. Namun sewaktu Lucy kabur, dia tak sempat membawa barang yang amat berharga baginya itu.

_kogoeru arashi no yoru mo_

_mada minu kimi e tsudzuku_

_oshiete umi wataru kaze_

_inori wa toki wo koeru_

Lucy hampir menangis, ia sangat merindukan mamanya. Namun ia tetap fokus untuk menyanyikan lagu itu, setelah melihat Sting yang tersenyum kepadanya sambil mulai memainkan gitarnya.

_kasunda chihei no mukou ni_

_nemureru hoshi no souwa_

_"akenai yoru wa nai yo" to_

_ano hi no tsumi ga warau_

Erza dan Levy tersenyum di balik meja bar. Mereka sangat menyukai suara indah Lucy. Terlebih lagi ketika ia menyanyikan lagu ini. Seperti ada perasaan yang tersirat dalam lagu itu. Namun Erza dan Levy tidak mengetahuinya. Dan jangan tanyakan pada Sting ataupun Rogue, hanya Lucy yang tau makna lagu ini baginya.

_furueru kimi wo dakiyose_

_todokanu kokuu wo aogu_

_kikoeru yami terasu kane_

_kimi eto michi wa tooku_

Di sisi lain, Natsu dan Lisanna tengah mendengarkan lagu yang dinyanyikan sebuah band di Cafe Magnolia. Kedua insan itu menikmati malam pertama mereka di Magnolia. Lisanna bergeleot manja pada Natsu, sedangkan Natsu tampak berpikir keras. Karena ia merasa pernah mendengar lagu itu.

_kogoeru arashi no yoru mo_

_mada minu kimi e tsudzuku_

_oshiete umi wataru kaze_

_inori wa toki wo koeru_

_kogoeru arashi no yoru mo_

_mada minu kimi e tsudzuku_

_oshiete umi wataru kaze_

_inori wa toki wo koeru_

_inori wa toki wo koeruuu..._

Iringan piano Rogue menutup lagu itu. Tepuk tangan riuh memenuhi ruangan cafe malam itu. Lucy berlari ke kamar mandi. Levy yang merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres mengikuti Lucy secara diam-diam. Dan Levy mendengar...

Lucy menangis keras, untuk pertama kalinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Bersambung!

Sedikit spoiler, di chap selanjutnya, bakal dimunculin karakter "murid baru". Dan ngomong-ngomong lagu yang dinyanyikan Lucy adalah "Inori", openingnya anime Romeo X Juliet. Sebenernya aku mau pake lagu K-On! yang belakangan ini sering kudenger. Tapi kok gak cocok soalnya kurang menyayat hati hohoho.

Sekarang waktunya Karin membalas review!

**MajoLly .Tail** : Hihihi, bentar aja koook :3 Biar seruuu #plak

**ErinMizuMizuna-Chan** : Hihi, Erin-chan sekarang udah selesai UAS ya berarti? Karin belum nih, masih dua minggu lagi (Terus kenapa lama updatenya? Huahaha) Gomen, gomen. Disini juga ada seuprit nali. Huwehehehe. Sekarang Stingnya makin nakal sama Lucy niiih sesuai permintaan erin-chan hihihi :3 Sampe chapter berapa ya? Karin belum tau, tapi sepertinya lebih dari 10 ._.

**Hana Hii-chan** : Hana-chan! Lama tak jumpa hihihi. Eh? Aduuh gomen hana-chan! Saking gak fokus aku jadi nulis Wendy sebagai temen pantinya Lucy. Harusnya Wendy tuh adeknya Natsu, maaf ya maaf sekali T-T

**Guest (Santika widya)** : Ini sudah lanjut :3

**Azalya dragneel** : Setia menunggu apa nih :" Berdoa saja semoga endingnya Natsu bakal sama Lucy~

Terimakasih buat yang sudah membaca dan mereview! Kalian benar-benar hebat :')

Ngomong-ngomong, kalau kalian sadar, di bagian-bagian awal, pair-nya udah kutambah jadi cinta segiempat huahaha, LiNaLuSti. Pair macam apa itu? Yah, biar ceritanya asik aja~

Mulai senin besok, Karin bakal menghadapi minggu tenang. Apa itu? Minggu tanpa kuliah! Tapi minggu depannya langsung UAS! Huwee! Jadi Karin gak tau bakal nulis atau engga selama minggu tenang ini, tergantung mood #plak

Dan meralat lagi, Wendy itu adeknya Natsu bukan temen panti Lucy. Maafkan atas kesalahan Karin di chapter kemaren T-T

Jaa~


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**

Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima

* * *

_Previous Story_

_Iringan piano Rogue menutup lagu itu. Tepuk tangan riuh memenuhi ruangan cafe malam itu. Lucy berlari ke kamar mandi. Levy yang merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres mengikuti Lucy secara diam-diam. Dan Levy mendengar..._

_Lucy menangis keras, untuk pertama kalinya._

.

**You Are My Destiny**

.

**Genre : Romance/Drama/Friendship**

.

**Pair : Lisanna S. X Natsu D. X Lucy H. X Sting E.**

.

**AU. Maaf bila gaje, OOC, typo(s), dan kekurangan lainnya**

.

Gadis itu masuk ke dalam kelas. Bola mata birunya berputar, melihat ke sekeliling kelas. Tampak suatu kekagetan di kilatan matanya. Namun ia berusaha menutupinya, dengan seulas senyum tipis.

"Ohayou. Watashi wa Lisanna Strauss. Salam kenal." Gadis berambut silver pendek itu berkata seraya membungkukkan badannya.

"Terimakasih Lisanna, silahkan duduk di bangku kosong di sebelah gadis berambut biru di sana." Kata Gildart sensei, sambil menunjuk kursi di sebelah Juvia.

Lisanna pun berjalan dan duduk di samping Juvia, menyunggingkan sebuah senyum bersahabat. Juvia pun membalasnya dengan manis. Tidak seperti ketika Juvia melihat Lucy. Hahaha

Mari kita skip pelajaran fisika oleh Gildart sensei yang memuleskan perut setiap insan murid kelas 2A pagi itu. Bel tanda istirahat pun berbunyi, seluruh kelas berhamburan keluar. Lucy mengajak Lisanna untuk makan bareng bersama Levy dan juga Erza. Mereka bertiga biasa makan bento bersama di bawah pohon di dekat lapangan basket. Awalnya Lisanna menolak, namun ketiga gadis itu memaksanya sampai Lisanna mau.

"Itadakimasu!"

Lucy pun membuka kotak bentonya. Hari ini dia memasak terlalu banyak, sehingga ia meminta Levy dan Erza agar tidak membawa bento sendiri. Dan Lisanna pun beruntung karena ia lupa membawa bento.

"Sugoiii! Kau masak jam berapa Lu-chan?" Levy bertanya, menikmati aroma masakan Lucy yang enak, beragam dan banyak.

"Hehe, tumben kan aku bangun pagi? Sepertinya aku punya firasat kalau Lisanna akan datang hari ini. Jadi sebagai penyambutan, aku membuat bento yang banyak." Lucy berkata lalu tersenyum pada Lisanna.

"Waah, Lucy baik sekaliii. Arigatou! Dan.. oh! Kau suka memasak tempura ubi?" Lisanna bertanya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Ibu mengajariku saat aku kecil, ya kan Levy-chan, Erza?"

"Yep! Dan tempura ubi Lu-chan adalah yang terbaik!" Seru Levy sambil mengacungkan jempol.

"Punyaku pun tak seenak punya Lucy." Erza menimpali.

"Sugoi! Aku suka sekali tempura ubi! Terutama buatan bibi!" Lisanna menepuk tangannya sambil membayangkan tempura ubi yang lezat.

"Bibi?"

"Aku hanya punya seorang ayah... dan..."

*tenonet tenonet! Tenonet tenonet! *

Bunyi ponsel menginterupsi penjelasan Lisanna. Gadis berambut silver itu pun merogoh sesuatu di kantongnya. Hal yang serupa juga di lakukan Lucy. Namun gadis pirang itu malah mengerutkan keningnya, menemukan handphonenya dalam keadaan normal, tidak dihubungi siapa pun.

"Ah, ringtone kita sama." Ucap Lucy, Lisanna pun tersenyum simpul. Setelah mendapatkan handphonnya, ia pun melihat siapa gerangan yang menelponnya siang-siang. Tiba-tiba ia tersenyum dan berkata pada ketiga teman barunya, "sebentar ya." Dan gadis itu mengangkat telponnya.

"Hai, ada apa?"

...

"Aah, kamu bisa saja. Sedang apa?"

...

"Aku baru saja makan bersama teman-teman baruku."

...

"Kau tau? Mereka baik sekali! Kau pasti akan senang bertemu dengan mereka."

...

"Baiklah..."

...

"_Miss you too_."

Klik. Percakapan singkat itu berhenti. Dan ketiga gadis yang sedari tadi makan sambil mendengarkan perbincangan Lisanna pun langsung mengerti dengan siapa Lisanna berbicara.

"Pacarmu?" Lucy bertanya dengan antusias.

"Ya... begitulah." Jawab Lisanna sambil tersenyum salting.

"Kalian so sweet sekaliii!" Levy berteriak ala gadis. Bukankah memang ia seorang gadis?

"Kau juga ingin seperti itu Levy?" Goda Erza.

"Tentunya dengan bocah punk beranting-anting itu..." Lucy berkata, menyenggol-nyenggol Levy, yang kemudian mukanya memerah bak kepiting rebus.

"Urusaiii!" Levy menutup mukanya yang sudah tidak karuan.

"Hahaha, maafkan kami Lisanna. Lucy dan Levy memang jomblo ngenes." Erza menjelaskan.

"Hey, berpacaran dengan Jellal juga tidak membuatmu tidak se-ngenes kita Erza." Giliran Levy membalas dendamnya.

"Yeah, kau tau Lisanna? Jellal adalah ketua OSIS. Dia sangat sibuk dengan urusannya sehingga ia jarang bertemu dengan Erza." Lucy ikut-ikutan menggoda Erza.

"Tapi ketika bertemu, mereka amat lucu dan menggemaskan."

"Dan jangan lupa, membuat iri."

"Lisanna, apa yang kau maksud dengan 'kau pasti akan senang bertemu dengan mereka'?" Erza segera mengalihkan pembicaraan, tentunya dengan muka memerah.

Lisanna tertawa kecil kemudian menjawab, "pacarku juga pindah ke Magnolia. Dia juga akan sekolah disini."

"Kawaiii! Seperti kalian sudah ditakdirkan untuk bersama!" Levy berteriak lagi ala fangirl.

"Well, kita memang dijodohkan." Lisanna menjawab dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Serius? Seperti Siti Nurbaya?" Lucy bertanya.

"Siapa Siti Nurbaya, Lucy?"

"Ah, itu tokoh fiksi cerita rakyat yang kubaca di perpus kemarin. Lupakan. Bagaimana ceritanya kalian bisa dijodohkan?"

"Ayahku punya sahabat baik. Yah, kalian bisa tebak apa yang selanjutnya terjadi ketika anak dari sahabatnya adalah laki-laki dan seumuran denganku. Dan aku adalah anak tunggal ayah. Jadi... begitulah... " Lisanna bercerita, sedikit semburat merah timbul di pipinya.

"Kawaiii! Apa pria ini baik?"

"Tentu saja! Kurasa penjodohan tak seburuk yang kalian kira. Ia sangat baik dan lucu. Sayangnya hari ini dia tidak masuk karena harus mengurus sesuatu."

"Apakah ia akan sekelas denganmu? Dengan kita?"

"Kurasa seperti itu. Karena hanya kelas kita yang belum penuh bangkunya."

"Kyaa! Akan ada yang ber-lovey dovey di kelas mulai besook!" Kini Levy mulai berfangirling.

Sementara Lucy merasa ada yang tidak beres. Entah apa itu. Hatinya terasa... sakit?

IOIOIOIOIOI

Tertidur lelap. Kali ini, Lucy terlambat, lagi. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh lewat lima belas menit. Walaupun kosnya tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah, tetap saja, bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Alarmnya pun juga sudah berbunyi, sejak empat puluh lima menit yang lalu.

Pemilik mata karamel itu mengucek matanya pelan. Melirik ke arah jendela kamarnya, matahari sudah meninggi. Sedikit kaget, bola matanya dengan cepat beralih ke jam digital di atas meja kecilnya. _She's doomed_.

Jam pertama adalah jam Gildart sensei! Ooh! Mati saja lah Lucy bila ia terlambat pada pelajaran Gildart sensei, bisa dicincang habis sampai kau tidak berani masuk kelas lagi. Menyeramkan bukan?

Ketidakberuntungan Lucy tidak sampai disitu saja. Ketika ia berlari menuju sekolahnya...

BRAK!

Seseorang menabraknya dari belakang. Lucy tidak sempat melihat wajah seorang kurang ajar itu. Yang jelas, ia hanya mendengar si laki-laki itu berbicara "maaf" dan dalam sekejap ia ngacir ke arah yang akan dituju Lucy juga. Sekilas Lucy melihat laki-laki itu memakai seragam yang sama dengan seragam laki-laki SMA Fairy Tail. Ketika memicingkan matanya lagi, Lucy begitu kaget melihat ciri dari lelaki yang bisa ia tangkap dari kejauhan. Rambutnya berwarna merah muda.

Namun, kekagetannya termakan habis oleh kekesalannya yang menguap. Kesialan apa lagi yang akan menimpa Lucy hari ini?

"AW!"

Lucy berteriak kecil, memegangi pergelangan kaki kanannya yang amat sakit ketika ia hendak berdiri. Dan gadis malang itu harus berjalan dengan terpincang-pincang sampai sekolahnya, lebih tepatnya UKS.

IOIOIOIOI

"Lu-chan! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Pertanyaan kedua sahabatnya menghambur seketika mereka memasuki ruang UKS. Lucy tersenyum kemudian menceritakan apa yang terjadi. "Setidaknya aku tidak harus dihukum karena telat pada pelajaran Gildart sensei." Tambahnya, berusaha untuk mengambil sisi baiknya. "Ohya, dimana Lisanna?"

"Pertanyaan bagus. Lisanna sedang menemani pacarnya yang baru dihukum karena terlambat masuk ke kelas." Erza menjawab sembari menekankan kata 'pacarnya'. Membuat perut Lucy sedikit mulas.

"Bukankah mereka pasangan yang lucuuu?" Lagi, Levy berfangirling ria.

Lucy tidak tau alasannya, tapi pernyataan Levy tidak sepenuhnya menyenangkan untuknya. Kenyataan bahwa Lisanna sedang bermesraan dengan seseorang yang Lucy bahkan tidak kenal dan orang itu adalah pacar Lisanna, seharusnya wajar, tapi badan Lucy seolah menolak keras terhadap hal tersebut.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Lu-chan?" Levy menggamit tangan Lucy, "hey, tanganmu dingin."

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok. Ayolah, aku hanya tertabrak orang yang terburu-buru. Apa yang mungkin akan terjadi?"

"Lucy benar Levy. Santai saja. Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak."

"Ah, maafkan aku. Hanya saja aku..."

"Tidak apa-apa Levy-chan. Aku mengerti." Dan Lucy memang mengerti maksud sahabatnya yang satu ini. Selama tinggal di panti, Lucy terkenal dengan sebutan 'gadis ceroboh'. Pernah suatu ketika Lucy bermain hanya berdua dengan Levy, Lucy terjatuh dengan posisi yang salah. Membuat dadanya sesak dan ia sulit bernapas. Levy dibuatnya panik bukan main. Untung saja Lucy bisa diselamatkan.

IOIOIOIOI

[Lucy POV]

Sebenarnya, aku merasa baikkan sejak Levy dan Erza menjenguk. Tapi Levy-chan memaksaku supaya beristirahat lebih lama, setidaknya sampai jam makan siang. Aku menurut saja, habisnya Erza melemparkan death glarenya. Mana berani aku melawan Erza huhuhu.

Ting nong ting nongg...

Bel istirahat siang! Yes! Aku bisa keluar dari UKS ini.

"Terimakasih sus." Aku mengucapkan terimakasih setelah meminta ijin untuk pergi.

Setelah memakai sepatu, aku berjalan menuju kelas. Terlihat seorang gadis yang baru keluar dari kelas. Oh, itu Lisanna! "Lisanna!" Sapaku. Ia pun tersenyum padaku. "Hey Lucy. Kau tidak apa-apa? Baru saja aku mau menjengukmu."

"Aku baik-baik saja kok, Lis."

Dan seseorang menepuk bahuku, membuatku sedikit terlompat kaget.

"Hey Lu-chan! Lisanna!"

"Yuk, makan siang." Erza mengajak.

"Um, maafkan aku. Hari ini aku sudah janji akan makan siang dengan pacarku." Jelas Lisanna, terlihat sedikit sapuan merah pada pipinya.

"Kyaa! Kawaiii!"

Pacar Lisanna? Bukankah menghabiskan waktu makan siang bersama pacar adalah hal yang wajar? Kenapa sesuatu terasa ada yang salah? _Lucy, ada apa sih denganmu?_

"Lucy?" Erza menggoyangkan bahuku, menyadari kalau tatapanku kosong.

"Kau ingatkan kalau pacar Lisanna juga pindah ke sini?"

"Tentu saja." Ucapku dengan seulas senyum yang... terpaksa?

"Aku akan memperkenalkannya padamu. Tapi... kurasa tidak perlu." Gadis berambut silver itu berkata dengan nada yang cenderung menggoda.

"Eh?"

"Dia sebangku denganmu! Kau beruntung sekali Lucy. Dia adalah orang yang sangat baik." Lisanna menjelaskan. Justru ucapannya kali ini membuat bibirku tersenyum tanpa sadar. _Lucy, dia itu pacar Lisanna! Apa yang kau pikirkan?_

"Ah, maafkan aku."

"It's okay."

_Tunggu, kenapa ia bisa sebangku denganku?_

"Sebelum kau bertanya, bangku kita dikocok. Sayangnya kau tidak sebangku lagi dengan Levy." Erza menjelaskan, seperti membaca pikiranku.

*Tenonet tenonet! Tenonet tenonet!*

Aku meraba kantongku, berusaha mencari ponselku. Tapi tidak jadi ketika Lisanna mengangkat ponselnya yang berbunyi tadi. Aku lupa kalau ringtone kami sama.

"Hai."

...

"Kau sudah di kantin?"

...

"Baiklah aku kesana."

Klik. Telpon dimatikan. Dan Lisanna pun melesat menuju kantin. Meninggalkan aku, Levy dan Erza di depan kelas.

IOIOIOIOIOI

[Normal POV]

*Ting nong ting nong ting nong ting nong*

Bel kembali berbunyi. Pertanda istirahat makan siang sudah selesai dan para murid SMA Fairy Tail harus kembali ke kelas untuk belajar. Lucy berjalan ke kelas bersama Levy. Erza? Dia sudah duluan karena ia bertemu Jellal di lorong tadi.

Lucy pun teringat akan pacar Lisanna. '_Sepertinya aku penasaran banget sama pacarnya Lisanna. Tapi kenapa harus penasaran? Sudah Lucy! Lagipula kau akan bertemu dengannya beberapa saat lagi..._' Batin Lucy bertanya-tanya.

Sementara Lucy berpikir, Levy sudah membuka pintu kelas. Dan menarik tangan Lucy yang masih terus berpikir.

"Nah, ini dia bangkumu yang baru!" Levy berkata dengan senang.

Terlihat seorang pria yang duduk di bangku di samping Lucy, yang diduga sebagai teman sebangku Lucy dan pacar Lisanna, menengok ke arah Levy karena sedari tadi ia sedang mendengarkan musik dengan earphonenya sembari bermain handphonenya.

Lucy kembali ke alam sadarnya, dan menengok ke arah seseorang lain di samping bangkunya. Bersamaan.

Dan mereka pun berteriak bersamaan, "KAMU?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[Lucy POV]

"KAMU?!" Aku dan lelaki itu berteriak bersamaan. Dan lelaki itu bukan hanya 'lelaki itu'. Lelaki itu berambut merah muda! Dia adalah orang yang menabrakku di cafe tempo hari! Dia... dia pacar Lisanna?

"Kalian sudah saling kenal?" Lisanna membuka suaranya, ia duduk dua bangku di belakangku.

Aku baru saja mau menjawab, tapi cowok ini langsung berbicara, "gak kok. Aku baru pertama kali liat cewek ini."

Baru pertama kali liat? Kyuu~ Rasanya hatiku menciut. Apa yang salah denganmu, Lucyy?

"Tapi sepertinya aku pernah liat kamu deh." Lagi-lagi cowok itu berbicara.

"Lucy, kamu kenal Natsu?" Lisanna bertanya. Natsu? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar namanya...

Cowok bernama Natsu itu pun berbicara lagi, "ah kamu gadis yang aku tabrak tadi pagi ya?"

"Jadi kamu yang nabrak Lucy? Baka ne," Lisanna pun pura-pura memukul kepala Natsu, "minta maaf lah pada Lucy." Natsu pun meminta maaf padaku, "kamu gakpapa kan?"

"Hey, aku bukan ditabrak mobil atau motor. Aku hanya ditabrak seorang pria konyol." Candaku.

"Pria konyol? Kau jahat sekali, Luigi!" Sepertinya Natsu berpura-pura ngambek. Dia lucu juga... Kenapa aku jadi berdebar-debar giniii!

"Luigi?" Lisanna mengulangi kata terakhir yang Natsu ucapkan. Benar juga ya, dia barusan memanggilku 'Luigi'.

"Namaku Lucy bukan Luigi!" Aku berhak untuk protes kan?

"Ya apapun itu lah. Sebagai permintaan maaf karena telah menabrakmu, aku traktir makan deh!" Natsu memamerkan gigi-gigi putih cemerlangnya. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang hangat di hatiku melihat senyumnya itu...

"Tidak terimakasih Natsu. Tapi aku harus bekerja sampai malam." Aku menolak dengan halus. Semalam aku sudah absen menyanyi, masa aku harus absen lagi?

"Makan bersama itu ide yang bagus Natsu! Ayolah Lucy, anggap saja ini sebagai sambutan selamat datang."

"Kalau begitu seharusnya aku yang mentraktir kalian."

"Ayolah Luce! Hanya sekali makan." Natsu mengubah mata onyxnya yang sexy menjadi puppy eyes yang tak dapat kutolak. Tunggu, tadi aku bilang mata onyxnya sexy? Tidak. Tidak. Tidak, Lucy.

"Luce? Apalagi nama panggilan baruku darimu?" Aku bertanya dengan sedikit sarkastik, selalu seperti ini kalau aku gugup. "Tapi, baiklah. Kurasa satu makan malam tak begitu buruk." Aku tersenyum simpul, mengambil ponselku untuk memberitahu Sting.

* * *

_To : Sting_

_Gomen! Malam ini aku absen lagi. Aku janji besok malam akan datang!_

* * *

"Asyik! Bolehkah aku ikut?" Lisanna berkata senang sambil menepuk-nepuk tangannya.

"Tentu saja Lis!" Natsu mengacungkan jempolnya, kurasa. Mataku kini sudah terpaku pada layar handphoneku. Yah, Sting sepertinya agak marah.

* * *

_From : Sting_

_Ya._

* * *

Tuhkan! Tapi biarkan saja lah. Palingan besok juga udah sembuh ngambeknya.

Dan aku pun tak sempat membalas sms Sting, Laxus-sensei sudah terlanjur masuk kelas. Dan mari kita mulai pelajaran Biologi yang... tidak begitu menyenangkan...

[Normal POV]

"Psst... Luce!" Natsu berbisik pada Lucy. Padahal sedikit saja Natsu bergerak, Lucy mengetahuinya.

"Ada apa Natsu?" Lucy bertanya pelan, namun matanya tetap menuju ke papan tulis.

Dan mereka pun mengobrol di tengah pelajaran. Sesekali mereka menyelipkan seulas tawa ringan, yang mereka buat dengan volume seminim mungkin. Tapi mereka sedikit bersyukur karena Laxus-sensei rada sedikit bolot.

Di tengah kebahagiaan singkat yang Natsu dan Lucy alami, keadaan yang berbeda 180 derajat sedang dialami seorang gadis berambut silver pendek yang duduk dua bangku di belakang dua insan itu. Terlihat seorang Lisanna sedang, cemburu.

"Hey, kau tak boleh begitu Natsu." Lucy berkata pelan sambil menahan tawanya. Natsu tengah meniru gaya Laxus-sensei mengajar, tanpa sepengetahuan Laxus-sensei tentunya. Dan itu membuat perut Lucy sedikit tergelitik. Mungkin tidak sedikit.

"Tentu saja boleh, Luce!" Tak sadar, volume suara Natsu terlalu kencang. Seluruh kelas menengok ke arah sumber suara. Dewi fortuna pun sedang tak berpihak pada mereka. Laxus-sensei langsung berjalan ke meja Natsu dan Lucy.

"Pulang sekolah. Hormat bendera. Satu jam." Laxus-sensei berkata tegas. Lucy menelan ludahnya. Sementara Natsu hanya menunduk terdiam. "Mengerti?"

"_Hai_ sensei!" Natsu dan Lucy berkata kompak sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepala mereka masing-masing.

IOIOIOIOIOI

Lisanna duduk di bangku samping lapangan basket. Melihat pacarnya serta sahabat barunya berdiri, hormat pada bendera. Sesekali ia melirik jam tangan keperakannya, '_tiga puluh menit lagi_.' Pikirnya.

Yap, karena kekonyolan pacarnya beberapa jam yang lalu di dalam kelas, ia harus menunggu selama sejam. Sore ini mereka akan makan di sebuah cafe. Lisanna sempat menawarkan untuk makan di Cafe Magnolia. Tapi Lucy langsung menolaknya, dan merekomendasikan cafe yang baru saja buka.

Kini mata birunya menatap tajam kedua orang yang berada di tengah lapangan. Natsu dan Lucy tengah bercanda, padahal seharusnya mereka berdiri tegak, diam, tanpa suara, dan tetap hormat pada bendera. Namun, Lisanna berusaha tersenyum. '_Natsu memang terlalu baik_.' Batinnya.

Sekarang, kita beranjak ke tiang bendera...

"Psst. Luce."

"Apa lagi Natsu? Kau lapar?"

"Nah itu kau tau." Natsu menyunggingkan cengirannya.

Lucy tertawa kecil kemudian tangan kirinya dimasukan ke kantong roknya. Dan wajahnya berubah senang ketika mendapatkan sesuatu. Lucy pun menunjukkan benda itu ke Natsu.

"Kue! Kau baik sekali, Luce!"

"Hey, siapa bilang ini buatmu? Ini punyaku tau." Canda Lucy.

"Heee? Luce jahaat... Kau tidak kasian pada pria ganteng nan keren ini?"

"Kalau sudah cakep ngapain dikasianin? Ahhaha!" Lucy berusaha menahan tawanya, ia pun menyerahkan kue bolu coklat yang dilapisi plastik bening itu kepada Natsu. Natsu melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tanpa aba-aba, dia langsung melahap si kue itu dengan cukup nista. Alhasil Lucy sweatdrop melihat tingkah teman sebangkunya yang baru.

"Kau masih lapar?" Dan Natsu hanya mengangguk keras. Lucy kini mencari sesuatu di kantong kemejanya. Ada permen karet! "Permen karet, kau mau?"

"Boleh!"

Natsu segera mengunyah permen karet itu. Lucy pun demikian. Tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiran Lucy.

'_Dejavu...' _

Tiga puluh menit sudah berlalu. Mereka akhirnya pulang dan berjalan menuju halte bis. Kini giliran Lisanna yang menggandeng lengan Natsu, bermanjaan. Sementara Lucy berjalan di samping –sedikit belakang- sambil mendengarkan musik melalui earphone mungilnya.

CIIIIT...

Bis datang dan mereka bertiga segera masuk. Penuh. Mereka kurang beruntung karena ini sudah memasuki jam pulang kerja.

Awalnya, Lucy sedikit terpisah dengan Natsu dan Lisanna. Tapi di halte berikutnya, Lisanna mendapat tempat duduk. Dan justru Natsu yang menjauh ke arah Lucy, karena orang mulai masuk ke bis dan mendorong Natsu lebih masuk lagi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Natsu membuka suaranya, mengingat bis yang penuh dan menyesakkan.

"Daijobu." Balas Lucy singkat sambil tersenyum.

CIIIIIT!

Bis ngerem mendadak. Membuat semua orang yang berdiri kehilangan keseimbangannya. Termasuk Lucy. Ia yang tadi sedang menghadap Natsu langsung jatuh... ke pelukannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Bersambung! Fyuh, selesai juga chappie ini. Dan selamat tahun baru 2014! Semoga di tahun ini para author lebih produktif, rajin update chapter baru (termasuk Karin ahhaha) dan readers semakin senang membaca fic-fic kece sekaligus ngereview yang buanyakkk ahahhaha

Nah, Karin akan membalas review di chapter sebelumnya dulu...

**PinkXYellowNalu** : Halooo! Karin harus memanggilmu apa ya? Hehehe. Haduuh, Karin juga suka telat update gara-gara sibuk sama kuliah hehe ampun kakakk :3 Terimakasih loh sudah baca ficku sampai stress hahaha . Aamiin aamiin semoga fic ini tambah bagus hohoho Terimakasih pujiannya hehehe :D

**Santika widya **: gomen kalau belum banyak adegan nalu soalnya kan mereka baru masuk kekeke :3 Semoga chapter selanjutnya Karin tambahin banyak nalu-nya yah :'3

**ErinMizuMizuna-Chan **: Bingo! Dan apakah Sting bakal jadi saingan Natsu? Tunggu di chapter selanjutnya huahaha :3

**Nnatsuki **: hehe, gakpapa kok nana-chan :D Iyah Lisanna! Kembalikan Natsu pada Lucy! #loh hahaha, iya ini udah update kok :3

Terimakasih reviewers dan readers! Tanpa kalian Karin hanya butiran debu... #plak Tunggu chapter selanjutnya yah! Semoga bisa update cepet! Tapi... Karin lagi berusaha bikin multichap baru nih #digaplokreaders Hehe, habisnya idenya menusuk nusuk supaya cepet-cepet di tayangkan(?) di story list Karin hahaha

Kalau begitu, cukup sekian. Jaa~


End file.
